if the curve of you was curved on me
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: That particular fireman though? She wants him to do a whole lot more than just stare. Her thoughts are instantly dirty whenever she sees him, wondering if that body of his feels as good as it looks.:: AU Finchel and a room of mirrors. Warnings for shameless smut.


**Anon prompt: Finn and Rachel in a room of mirrors.**

**A/N: I wanted this one to be dirty, badass but sweet Rachel. Hopefully I can pull it off. Oh, there's a glimpse of some firefighter!Finn in this too.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.**

* * *

_if the curve of you was curved on me_

She sees him every time she drives by the fire station. This tall, hulking beauty of a man with messy hair and a lopsided smile. All the firefighters would stop and stare as she rides past. She gets a secret thrill when they do. She loves her motorcycle, loves the power thrumming between her legs. That particular fireman though? She wants him to do a whole lot more than just stare. Her thoughts are instantly dirty whenever she sees him, wondering if that body of his feels as good as it looks.

Looking at him, she's sure he'd be fun to ride.

So, the day he walks in her studio, all six feet and more of sexy she recognizes him in a heartbeat, sending a glare to the other instructors as he stands there with three little kids hanging off him.

His laughter is happy and rich as he swings two little girls on his strong arms. There's a little boy on his back and she has to tamp down the surge of lust in her belly as she catches a glimpse of his firm stomach when the little boy squeals and pulls his shirt up.

She has to maintain some professional decorum here so she shakes the lecherous thoughts from her mind, pastes a smile on her face and walks over to them.

She really hopes none of them are his, her eyes searching quickly for a wedding band. There's none, but still.

"Hello!" she greets them, her smile genuine as the two little girls look up at her with shy smiles.

With matching cherubic faces, at first glance she thinks maybe they're twins. The one holding on to the man's right hand has bright glasz eyes and a thick ponytail of strawberry blonde hair. The one on the left has a mass of curly black hair held back by a headband and sparkling hazel eyes.

She kneels down to their height and holds her hand out to the brown-haired angel.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. I teach here."

The little girl looks at her hand then up at the man, hiding behind his leg. He chuckles and tugs on her braid before taking Rachel's smaller hand in his.

"This is Blair."

He tugs the black-haired little girl from behind his other leg. "And this is Karoline. But she'll only answer to Kitty."

"And I'm Luke!" The little boy on the man's back calls down.

She laughs lightly as the man grins at her again, reaching around to pull the boy from his shoulders and to the floor.

"And of course, this is Luke."

The little boy is a miniature copy of the man. Identical amber eyes and brown hair. Blair and Kitty step back behind the man as Luke holds his hand out to shake hers, smiling broadly up at her.

"Nice to meet you Luke. Are you dancing too?"

Luke crinkles his nose and shakes his head. "Nope! I'm doing karate." He points to the two little girls. "They're gonna dance. They're only here for the summer and my other brother, Kurt, wants to them to be well-rounded or something like that. I dunno."

She smiles and raises an eyebrow to the man who's shaking with silent laughter. The lopsided smile and cute dimple peek out at her as he holds his hands out again.

"I'm Finn. That chatterbox is my little brother and these are my nieces. I think my brother-in-law called about dance classes?"

:::

Finn comes to get his nieces every other Tuesday. She teaches dance classes Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. The Hummel-Anderson twins are mischievous little brats but very talented dancers. With distinctly different hair and eyes but matching angelic smiles, it both warms her heart and turns her on to see this tall, beautiful giant so easy and gentle with them.

Blair and Kitty have him wrapped around their little fingers. And the more she watches him with them the more she wants to wrap her legs around his waist.

And he's so damned polite too. He calls her Ms. Berry every time he sees her even after she insists that her first name is quite fine. He tags along with his five-year old brother to his practices too since they're in the same neighbourhood. She's positive Luke will be as heartbreakingly handsome as his older brother already is.

She starts to look forward to the days when she knows Finn will be coming by the dance studio. She takes extra care with her make-up, taming her mass of thick brown hair, daring to hope that he'll ask her out one of those days.

If not, she'll ask him out herself. Just, she really wants him to ask her first.

Wednesdays are her off days where she practices for her Broadway rehearsals. Her show starts the last week of the summer and she's frickin excited because she's second lead in this production – she gets to sing _and _dance_._ It's what she's been waiting for since forever.

She pours her heart and soul into this practice, determined to be flawless come opening day. She flits and prances around the studio as she rehearses the line-up of songs, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head, sweaty in yoga pants. One of the songs has a particular high note, but she's a loud singer and it's tricky getting the note right.

As she jumps into an arabesque she's vaguely aware of someone else in the room with her. She glances at the mirror and sure enough, she recognizes the tall frame standing behind her.

She stops, resting her hand against the bar running along the mirrored wall and stares at him. She's breathing hard, sweat dripping down her back and chest. The look on Finn's face is dark and almost _hungry _as his eyes meet hers and she can _feel_ her nipples hardening against the thin camisole.

She's alone in the studio since today's a Wednesday, when they're not open.

"We're actually closed today." She manages to breathe out, her heart hammering in her chest. Her voice comes out soft and raspy and Finn shakes his head a little, swallowing hard.

He clears is throat before he responds. "Um, I was walking by, and I heard singing."

She has to grip the bars in front of her as the want in Finn's voice washes over her.

Talk about sexy!

"I'm sorry," he turns and points back to the lobby, "is that Ducati yours?"

She tilts her head to the right and nods twice.

Her response seems to decide something for him as he nods, steps back and disappears towards the front doors.

She closes her eyes as they burn with tears, embarrassed, silently cursing herself at her naivety, wondering if she had offended him or something, that she almost misses the soft click of the doors locking and Finn's footsteps as he strides back into the mirrored room.

She senses him behind her, her head flying up in surprise when he's only a few steps away from her. She's not afraid, although a tiny art of her screams caution: she's locked inside a building with almost soundproof walls with a man that is almost twice her size.

When in truth, she's so turned on its ridiculous.

She gets a good look at Finn in the mirror. Broad shoulders stretching a pink FDNY t-shirt over his chest, pecs peeking out. There's a tattoo just under his right sleeve and she focuses her gaze there.

In the mirror, standing behind her, Finn peels his shirt off while he holds her gaze. Her mouth waters at the ripped planes of his stomach and strong arms.

He reaches out and strokes a line down her back, his smile lopsided when she shivers from his touch.

She gulps, and watches his eyes as heat from his finger spreads from where he touches her straight to her core. Quickly, she snaps her camisole off. She's not wearing a bra, other than the built-in one in the camisole. Finn's eyes shamelessly watches her chest and she grins, rolling her shoulders as he licks his lips.

He grips his pants, tugging it away from his groin and she watches his movement, slowly dragging her eyes back to his face, raising an eyebrow.

Nimble fingers quickly undo the button holding his jeans together, tugging them down his hips and down his legs. He toes his shoes off, kicking them aside with his pants and stands behind her in dark blue boxers, his body ripped and muscular. His skin looks so pale against the dark material but she can easily make out the bulge in his shorts.

She feels wicked, bending forward to peel her pants from her body, glad that Tina had persuaded her to get waxed the weekend before. She pulls her shoes off too, her bottom brushing against Finn's front. She can't hold in the groan that escapes her when she feels his hardness throbbing against her backside. All he has to do is slip her thong aside so she can welcome his body into hers.

She really, really, _really_ wants him to.

Instead, he steps closer and pulls her upright, wrapping his large hands against her body as he watches her face in the mirror in front them.

The differences in their bodies are evident. He's pale-skinned, she's olive-toned. Her head falls just below his collarbone; she looks and feels so small and dainty against his large and firm body.

Finn's hands are rough and calloused as it moves over her stomach, over her nipples, pushing into her hair and unravelling the thick bun she had on top of her head.

He trails his hand in her hair back down her body, down her jaw, her neck to pinch and roll her nipples between his fingers, holding her gaze in the mirror. He twists and pulls, fondling her breasts as she rubs her legs together, her lip between her teeth as his dick pulses behind her.

The hand at her waist wanders down her stomach and trails over her hips to cup the heat between her legs and he stares at her until she dips her head, grabbing his hand and pushing aside her already wet panties.

He drops his forehead onto her shoulder and curses softly as he curls his fingers into the soft wetness. He holds her steady as her legs shiver, his breath warming her shoulder as he chuckles. He nips at her shoulder, soothing the bite with his tongue, chuckling again as she curses out loud, closing her eyes.

She wants _more_, all of him – her body feels on fire. She whimpers, holding onto his hand dipping into her pussy. She opens her eyes to stare at his dilated amber orbs.

"Please." She pleads.

Faster than she could have imagined, Finn spins her in his arms, her back pressing against the cold bar and crushes his lips to hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth. She wraps her hands around his neck as she attempts to climb him, Finn's large hands grabbing onto her ass and lifting her onto the bar, pushing his way between her legs. One hand cradles the back her head while his other cups her breast, flicking his thumb against her hard nipple.

She moans into his mouth and he laughs lightly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She drops one hand from around his neck and dips it into his boxers, stroking and squeezing his velvety hardness.

"_Fuck." _Finn pulls away from her mouth and covers her hand with his.

"Your hand feels too fucking good and I really don't want this to be over before we get to the fun part."

She giggles and squeezes his dick again, his hand tightening onto hers as she strokes him before he grunts and pulls their hands away again.

Leaning forward to claim his lips against she licks his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth.

"Well, let's get to the good part then."

He stares at her mouth for five seconds before grabbing her from the bars and dropping onto the bundle of their clothes on the cold floor. He kisses her roughly, rubbing his hands over her body when she wraps her legs around his waist.

Finn pulls away, gripping her chin in his hands while he searches her eyes.

"Do you really want this? Because I really, really fucking want to and it'll be so hard to stop but I will if you want me to."

She drops her head onto their makeshift bed, staring up at him. His dick was pushing against her belly and he was giving her the option to stop? Drop dead gorgeous and a gentleman.

She scrapes her nails over his chest and pushes her hands between them to wrap her palm around his dick, smiling when he squeezes his eyes shut, breathing through his nose.

"Believe me Finn, I've wanted this for a long time."

"Thank fuck." He groans before dropping his mouth onto hers again.

He kisses the side of her mouth, making his way down her chest, his warm mouth covering her breast while his fingers twist and pull at her other nipple.

His mouth was very, _very _talented. She arches her back as his fingers teases and tickles her breast, never been more glad for her small chest when Finn sucks her whole breast into his mouth. More wetness pools between her legs as his teeth close over her nipple, tugging at his hair as the delicious feeling surprises her.

He shows the same attention to the other breast before kissing his way down her stomach over the skin where her thigh and hip meet.

By the time his hot breath blows against her and he licks the length of her slit, lights kaleidoscope behind her eyes, intensifying when his closes his lips around her clit and sucks hard.

She falls apart under his mouth, her breath hitching when he pushes a finger between her folds, twists and curls it upward. She chants his name when her body shudders through a tsunami of pleasure, tears leaking from her eyes as he laps at her, sending her over the edge, ripples of pleasure flowing through her.

She tugs at his hair to pull him up to her, licking her juices from his jaw before kissing him again. And he hums as she pushes his boxers off his hips, her fingers tickling over his back as he sucks at her bottom lip.

"Condom?" she gasps against his lips and her body goes into overdrive when she sees him hold up the small square packet. She plucks it from his fingers and Finn pushes himself up onto his elbows watching her as she tears it open with her teeth, rolling it onto him quickly and pushes him onto his back.

He's hard, big and throbbing in her hand as she strokes him. She holds her breath as his eyes roll back in his head, his toes curling as she watches herself sink slowly onto him.

"Feels good." She murmurs.

And _God yes!_ he does. Stretching and filling her deliciously.

"So fucking good." Finn grunts in response, holding onto her hips as she pulls up and lowers herself onto him again.

She's not a voyeur but she is a dancer. She rolls and twists her hips as she rides him, watching their bodies moving from various mirrors around the room. Finn watches her, following her gaze then looks up to the ceiling and behind her where he can watch her grinding above him.

"Holy fuck." He breathes. His hands reach up to fondle her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. He moans when she scrapes her fingers over his chest, digging into his hips to balance herself as she pushes and lowers herself onto his dick.

"You are too fucking sexy."

She chuckles breathlessly and sinks down onto him slowly, her laughter morphing into a breathy moan when he shifts his hips to meet hers.

He grips her hips and does it again.

"More." She begs.

He smirks up at her, biting his lips and holding onto her waist as his hips piston up into hers, slamming her body down onto him. He fucks her hard, squeezing the skin of her thigh, her body bouncing on his dick so forcefully she's positive she'll be sore tomorrow.

But it's worth it. Better than she could ever imagine. Better than her motorcycle.

"_Jesus_… Rachel." He warns in a whisper. She can feel the tightening in his thighs and her fingers reach down behind her, fondling the heaviness between his legs.

Finn curses louder as he starts slamming her body down harder onto his and suddenly it feels like fireworks are exploding inside her skin, sending her tumbling into a river of ice and lava as she turns to jelly above him.

Reaching his own climax, Finn roars and slams into her, holding her body steady as he empties himself inside her and she collapses above him, her body spent and sated. He kisses her hair and hugs her close to his chest as she tries to get her breathing under control, her body still shaking with the aftershocks of one of the most powerful orgasms she's ever had.

:::

She listens to the rapid beating of Finn's heart beneath her ear, purring as his fingers caress her back.

"You know, I hoped it was you inside singing." He says nervously. "I wanted to invite you out for coffee or something."

She smiles, hearing the rumble in his chest when he speaks and she can feel his heartbeat speed up.

After fucking her like that? She'd gladly buy him a whole coffeehouse.

She traces his nipple with her finger, hearing the hitch in his breathing and looks up at him. "Coffee, huh?"

He peers down at her with his lopsided smile and lifts a shoulder. "Honest. Just coffee."

She laughs and rests her chin on her hand on his chest. He folds one hand under his head and strokes her hair with the other, the callouses on his hand sending goosebumps down her spine when he trails them over her shoulder.

"How bout I do you one better? Dinner at my place? I can cook, or we can order takeout."

He squints one eye as he pretends to think.

"Dinner?"

She shakes her head as she laughs at him. "Yea. I have a bed. And you know, since we've already gotten the awkward sex on the first date out of the way, I'd like to actually _go_ on a date."

Finn chuckles and cups her bottom, his finger slipping in the warm wetness between her thighs.

"Can we ride the bike?"

She remembers the feeling of her Ducati between her legs, the powerful hum as she rides.

She prefers riding Finn.

"Sure." She winks. "We can take the bike. But how about a shower first?"

The grin stretching across Finn's face is full of promise and it stirs something inside her. If the image of Finn and water sets her blood on fire like the smirk on his face does then fucking him in the shower should put her in a cum coma.

He puts his arms under her legs, throwing her arm around his neck and lurches to his feet, his body already hardening where it presses against her back.

"Lead the way babe."

* * *

**A/N2: I just think Rachel in leather and on a bike is HAWT. And Finn naked in the shower. Just me?**


End file.
